forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Lewis
]] 'Solomon Lewis '''is a Lebanese-born British\American Inner Circle associate, who is also a close friend with Faruk Al-Bashir. He's a supporting antagonist in the Forgotten series, specifically an aid for Vladimir Makarov. Solomon knows more about terrorism than Makarov himself, making him an ideal terrorist attack mastermind. Appearances He is introduced in Forgotten: Apocalypse as a shrimpy guy that has the smarts to beat anyone at anything. He's also a school troublemaker, though he is greatly admired by his classmates and family. He was born to a British billionaire and a Lebanese peasant woman, both of whom moved to the US in 2012, during the events of the book. Later, he reappears in Forgotten: The Mark, where his dark and tormented past is revealed; the novel also looks at the ugliest moments of his childhood and reveals how those events transform him into the murderous, revenge-thirsty rebel he becomes in the novel (which started in Forgotten: Apocalypse). In Forgotten: Armageddon, he is deluded into thinking all Muslims are inferior infidels and goes on a rampage to kill them off, even willing to destroy his former friends in order to get his way. This turns him into a bloodthirsty terrorist, who's bent on destroying the Muslim world, which eventually leads to his death. Quotes ''"Hello, Mr. Ross.is it?" (picks up toy dinosaur) "Is this from your son? Huh, it's from your son; it even says 'Johnny Miller' on it." (cradles dinosaur) "Children never grow old of these things. When toys like these are taken away, the children scream and cry uncontrollably, probably because it makes them feel loved." (throws dinosaur away) "But loss is part of growing up, isn't it? Part of growing up is the inevitability of death. The inevitability, Mr. Ross, of death. You'll be a hero to your children; I hope you find some comfort in that." - Solomon before executing Captain Ross on national television "You're good soldier; you are good! What's next, eh?! I'm not afraid to die!" - Solomon before the train he and Blackburn are on explodes "It's not about winning!" - Solomon before being blown up Gallery Blackburn.jpg|Henry Blackburn, the Marine who gave Emma Wideman information on Solomon's location Solomon.jpg|Solomon aiming a .44 Magnum at Blackburn Solomon Lewis disguised as a cop.jpg|Solomon disguised as a cop in the mall Officers outside the building.jpg|Solomon's goons disguised as cops outside a building A SWAT officer with an MP5.jpg|One of Solomon's men disguised as a SWAT trooper A pair of SWAT guys breaking in.jpg|Two more goons disguised as SWAT officers IMG 0503.PNG|Solomon fighting Henry Blackburn in a false memory IMG 0502.PNG|Solomon's fake death IMG 0501.PNG|Solomon beating the heck out of Henry Blackburn in a false memory IMG 0500.PNG|EPIC! IMG 0495.PNG|ARE YOU ALONE?! IMG 0494.PNG|Solomon before punching out Henry Blackburn IMG 0276.PNG|Solomon savagely beats one of his former foes (now a runaway fugitive) to death in a final showdown. Trivia *Whenever Solomon takes a prisoner, he always taunts them with the philosophy that part of growing up is accepting death's inevitability. *Solomon seems to consider Makarov as his brother, though this may be a metaphor. *Solomon has killed a main character two times: Henry Blackburn with a C4 detonator (though he blew himself up in order to accomplish this) and Captain Ross with a knife. *The way Henry fights Solomon before he is blown up is a reference to Mission Impossible II. *Originally, Solomon was supposed to press the detonator that kills Henry, but this was changed to Henry pressing the detonator using Solomon's finger. *He is seventeen during the events of Forgotten: Apocalypse and twenty-three during the events of Forgotten: Armageddon. *Solomon's favorite word is "HUH?!" *Solomon's favorite passtime is beating up annoying girls. *One of the most notorious incidents was The Racist Video, in which an American high-schooler\basketball jockey was brutally beaten by Solomon for acting racist toward him.